


Страсти по лакроссу

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance, Slash, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл заменяет Финстока на посту тренера школьной команды по лакроссу. Стайлзу это не нравится. Зато ему нравится Дерек. Но что скажет папа?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страсти по лакроссу

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к некоторым событиям второго сезона. Джексон не превратился в каниму. Автор пренебрег знанием, что в школе Дерек Хейл занимался баскетболом, а не лакроссом.

После гомона голосов, хлопанья открывающихся и закрывающихся шкафчиков, шарканья ног и десятка других звуков гулкая тишина резала уши. Возможно, это не ощущалось бы так остро, если бы не снисходительная ухмылочка Дерека Хейла, по-хозяйски осматривающего школьную раздевалку.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — раздраженно буркнул Стайлз.

— Кто же так разговаривает с тренером, Стилински? — пожурил его Дерек. Насмешка в его голосе окончательно вывела Стайлза из себя.

— Да пошел ты! — наверное, не стоило так грубить, но в последнее время и шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на чертова оборотня. Тот направо и налево обращал одноклассников Стайлза и вел себя с ними как мудак. Стайлз своими глазами видел, как Дерек в наказание сломал Бойду руку. Неудивительно, что Скотт не захотел идти в его стаю. А теперь, когда Дерек занял место Финстока, оставившего пост из-за проблем со здоровьем, все они рисковали столкнуться с методами воспитания Альфы на своей шкуре. Не слишком радостная перспектива.

— Заткнись или я надеру тебе зад! — опасно сверкнув глазами, пообещал Дерек.

— Попробуй только — и вылетишь раньше, чем свистнешь, — насмешливо выплюнул Стайлз, с безбашенным удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Хейла. — Я не буду подчиняться тебе, Дерек.

— Мистер Хейл, — сухо поправил его Дерек. Ни следа от недавней вспышки гнева.

— Может лучше — мистер Хайд? — язвительно хмыкнул Стайлз, надеясь окончательно вывести его из себя.

— Если вы, мистер Стилински, хотите уйти, никто вас держать не будет, — холодно отчеканил Дерек.

— Ну и пожалуйста, больно надо, — поежившись от ледяного тона, Стайлз развернулся на пятках и выбежал из раздевалки. И только промчавшись сквозь толпу, проскочив на задний двор и вдохнув свежего воздуха, он понял, что не может бросить лакросс. Не может — и все. Во-первых, если он уйдет, то подведет отца, который так радовался его якобы успехам в спорте. Во-вторых, он не может оставить Скотта наедине с этим садистом, жаждущим заполучить в свою стаю еще одного щенка. В-третьих, ему действительно нравится играть. Черт.

 

— Что мне делать, Скотт? — раздосадовано почесав бритый затылок, простонал Стайлз.

— Просто извинись. Дерек — нормальный парень.

— Ага, если оборотни вообще способны быть нормальными, — желчно буркнул Стайлз, перебив друга. — Прости, я не имел в виду тебя, Скотт, — опомнился он. — Не понимаю, почему ты его защищаешь.

— Он Альфа, — пожал плечами Скотт.

— Это не дает ему права командовать всеми. Ты — не его стая, и я — тоже.

— Вот именно, мы не должны были лезть в дела его стаи.

— Но он первый начал, пытаясь прибрать к рукам тебя. А Лейхи и Бойд — наши одноклассники. Нельзя ему позволять ломать им конечности.

— Ты не понимаешь, Стайлз. Изменяясь, мы становимся животными и не всегда способны контролировать звериные инстинкты.

— Но ты же можешь.

— Потому что у меня есть Эллисон, — мечтательно улыбнулся Скотт.

«И я» — хотелось добавить Стайлзу, но, судя по глупому выражению лица Макколла, он все равно его не услышал бы.

— Ладно, я найду способ вернуться в команду, — обиженно буркнул он.

* * *

Все оказалось даже проще, чем Стайлз рассчитывал. Увидев его на тренировке, Дерек лишь приподнял брови и скупо кивнул, когда Стайлз пробормотал приветствие.

Более того, Дерек даже выпустил его на поле. И это был сущий кошмар. У Стайлза ровным счетом ничего не выходило. Он не поймал мяч, споткнулся на ровном месте и для завершения нерадостной картины выронил стик прямо под ноги Гринбергу. Наверное, тот все еще держал на него зуб за тот невинный розыгрыш, что Стайлз провернул с ним неделю назад, и решил отомстить, наступив на рукоятку клюшки.

— Мистер Хейл! — заорал Стайлз. — Гринберг намеренно сломал ценный инвентарь, — последние слова он уже цедил, недовольно глядя в ухмыляющуюся рожу Дерека. Он над ним смеялся! Вот козел.

— Я не нарочно, честное слово, тренер, — вытянувшись в струнку в ожидании нагоняя, покаялся Гринберг.

— Принеси ему новый стик из подсобки, — велел Дерек Гринбергу, пряча усмешку. — А ты, Стилински, пока передохни.

— Но...

— Стайлз, сиди и смотри — может, чему-нибудь научишься, — оборвал его возражения Дерек. — Маккол против Уиттмора. Давайте, покажите, за что вам дали капитанские повязки. Остальные быстро разбились на команды. Махейлани — на ворота.

— Ты специально унижаешь меня? — тихо пробурчал Стайлз.

— Я ничего подобного не делал. Ты вышел в поле, не справился и теперь сидишь на скамье запасных. Лучше смотри, как Уиттмор держит стик. Видишь?

— Джексон козел.

— Может и козел, но игрок он отличный. Смотри.

Насупившись, Стайлз нехотя начал наблюдать за движениями Джексона, помимо воли увлекаясь процессом. Даже сидящий рядом Дерек не напрягал. А его комментарии по ходу игры вообще заслуживали пристального внимания. Финсток никогда не опускался до внятного объяснения, как именно нужно поставить руку или отвести локоть и качнуть сетку, чтобы мяч зафиксировался внутри.

 

Если бы Стайлз не был так внимателен, он, скорее всего не заметил бы, как загорелись желтым глаза Скотта после жесткого приема, проведенного против него Уиттмором.

— Господи, Дерек, Скотт сейчас... — испуганно подпрыгнул Стайлз.

— Успокойся, — Хейл положил руку ему на плечо. — Маккол, живо ко мне, — он почти не повысил голоса, но властность приказа зацепила даже Стайлза.

«Если он умеет такое творить голосом, зачем тогда действовал против своих бет физически?» — недоумевал тот.

Тем временем команда Уиттмора забила гол, и Дерек остановил игру.

— На сегодня хватит. Следующая тренировка завтра в пять.

— Но, мистер Хейл, у нас же завтра свободный день, — заканючил кто-то.

— Если хотите победить «Бобров», нужно тренироваться больше, — он обвел всех суровым взглядом. — Жду вас завтра, — повторил он. Никто больше возразить не посмел.

 

— Скотт, что это было? Ты чуть не обратился на глазах всей команды, — зашипел Стайлз на друга, когда они остались в раздевалке одни.

— Это все Джексон, — виновато потупился тот.

— Я думал, ты научился справляться с гневом.

— Я тоже. Но завтра полнолуние и я...

— Вот засада... — не среагировав на щенячий взор приятеля, оборвал его Стайлз. — Поэтому Дерек созвал команду. Он хочет посмотреть, как это повлияет на тебя и его стаю. Мы должны доказать ему, что можем справиться и без него, — решительно заявил он.

— Но как?

— Позовем на тренировку Эллисон, — игриво пошевелив бровями, ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Скотт смущенно фыркнул.

— Я все хотел спросить, — сменил он тему. — Тебе не кажется, что Джексон в последнее время стал...

— Еще большим засранцем? Так он всегда им был, змеюка подколодная, — брезгливо скривился Стайлз.

— Он довольно сильно приложил меня. Это странно.

— Он больше не требует, чтобы ты его укусил? — насторожился Стайлз. Внутри что-то предостерегающе запищало.

— Нет.

— А ты разве не должен был почувствовать что-то, если он... Ну, ты ведь чувствуешь Айзека и Бойда, да?

— Не всегда. То есть, если они не позволяют своей сущности взять верх, то кажутся обычными подростками.

— Думаешь, мог Дерек укусить его?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво почесал челюсть Скотт. — Ты все еще психуешь из-за того, что Финсток поставил его вместо себя?

— Да. Наверное. Вообще-то он сегодня дал мне пару дельных советов.

— Ну вот, я же говорил тебе, он не так уж плох.

— Он все еще чертов контрол-фрик, который бьет детей.

— Альфа, который наставляет своих бет, — хихикнув, поправил его Скотт. Стайлз поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

* * *

На следующую тренировку Стайлз шел в приподнятом настроении. После занятий он встретил Лидию, и на этот раз королева школы не прошла мимо, гордо задрав симпатичный носик. Она подошла к нему и, мило улыбнувшись, попросила передать Скотту, что они с Эллисон придут за них поболеть.

Позже нервничающий сверх меры Скотт, пропоров перчатки полезшими когтями, несколько понизил градус радости Стайлза. А потом еще Дерек приказал не соваться на поле. Да как он смел?

Только новенький стик немного примирил Стайлза с самодурством временного (именно это слово повторял себе Стайлз, чтобы успокоиться) тренера. Откуда только Гринберг его взял? Стайлз не помнил, чтобы в подсобке водился хоть сколько-нибудь приличный инвентарь, одно старье да рухлядь.

Первым чуть не сорвался Бойд. Стайлз так вцепился в скамью, что побелели пальцы. Дерек разгуливал по кромке поля, держа в руках чей-то стик.

— Бойд, передохни, — приказал он, прежде чем тот успел использовать на ком-нибудь свои когти. Стайлз вскочил в надежде заменить одноклассника, но Дерек пригвоздил его взглядом и сам подключился к игре. Невнятный гул парней быстро сошел на нет, когда Дерек, толкнув плечом ближайшего соперника, вынудил его выпустить мяч и, не дав ему упасть, подхватил у самой земли и побежал к воротам.

Дэнни не успел вытащить мяч, хотя и среагировал оперативно. Дерек все равно похвалил его, хлопнув по плечу, и сам заслужил восхищенные аплодисменты от своих учеников. Стайлз глазам не верил, глядя на то, как довольно улыбается обычно хмурый Хейл.

Вся остальная тренировка прошла в том же темпе. Дерек еще немного поиграл с командой, а после, перетасовав игроков, выпустил Бойда обратно. И разрешил использовать жесткие приемы — видимо для того, чтобы снизить напряжение, вызванное полнолунием. Похоже, луна действовала не только на оборотней. Сегодняшняя игра вообще напоминала показательные выступления лучших спортсменов. Скамейка запасных осталась не задействована. Стайлз кусал губы от досады и делал вид, что ему хорошо тут с остальными лузерами.

 

— Оказывается, Дерек был капитаном школьной сборной, — отбрасывая влажные после душа пряди со лба, поделился сведениями Скотт.

— Неужели? Мне должно быть до этого дело? — уныло пробурчал Стайлз.

— Ну, разве тебе не интересно, почему он так круто играет?

— Может, потому что он оборотень? Выносливый, сильный и все такое.

— Он не использовал звериную силу, — возмутился Скотт. — Ты же знаешь. Ты что, завидуешь?

— Вот еще. Кстати, ты не опаздываешь к Эллисон? Видел, как она смотрела на тебя с трибун.

— Черт! — покраснел Скотт и, на ходу застегивая рубашку, поспешно выскочил из раздевалки.

 

— Жалеешь себя? — насмешливый голос оторвал Стайлза от созерцания внутренностей собственного шкафчика.

— С чего это? Только потому что ты не даешь мне играть, не значит, что я не умею, — задиристо ответил он, оборачиваясь, и замер. Полуголый Дерек, вытирающий мокрые после душа волосы, не вписывался в привычную картину. Конечно, он вспотел, бегая по полю наравне со всеми. Оборотни тоже потеют. Но почему не воспользовался тренерским душем? Правда, в прошлом году там убили уборщика. Может, Дерек все еще чувствует запах трупа?

— Хорошо, значит, в следующий раз играешь в основном составе.

Увлекшись пересчитыванием кубиков на подтянутом прессе Дерека, Стайлз чуть не упустил смысл предложения.

— Мне не нужны одолжения, мистер Хейл, — запротестовал он.

— Это не одолжение. Послезавтра выйдешь в поле, — безапелляционно заявил Дерек и, отвернувшись к шкафчику, сдернул с себя полотенце, ничуть не стесняясь своей голой задницы. Стайлз вздрогнул, раскрыл и тут же закрыл рот, покраснел и поспешил уйти. Он не знал, почему так среагировал — в конце концов, это мужская раздевалка и он сам не раз мылся в общем душе, где видел не только задницы сокомандников, но и все остальное, но голый зад Дерека почему-то смутил, вызвав неясное томление.

* * *

Послезавтра на поле Стайлз не вышел и вообще на тренировке не появился — слег с гриппом. Скотт проведал больного, как только это стало возможным.

— Дерек нас совсем загонял, — пожаловался он. — Каждую тренировку начинает с пробежек вокруг стадиона, а потом еще заставляет прыгать, высоко поднимая ноги, словно мы стадо каких-то взбесившихся оленей.

— Он же хищник, ему положено загонять добычу, — хрипло буркнул Стайлз.

— Он спрашивал про тебя.

— Конечно, я же его главный мальчик для битья.

— Дерек велел передать тебе это, — добавил Скотт, смущенно протягивая бумажный пакет.

— Что там? Яд? — опасливо заглянул в пакет Стайлз. — Как благородно с его стороны, добить меня побыстрее, чтоб не мучился, — шмыгнул он носом.

— Вообще-то, это лекарство. Какой-то семейный рецепт Хейлов, — прервал его стенания Скотт.

— Лекарство? — растерянно повторил Стайлз и замолчал. Дерек передал ему лекарство. Не из аптеки, а специально приготовленное. Господи, он что, бредит? Стайлз порывисто коснулся своего лба — горячий, но не сказать, чтобы очень. Вряд ли в таком состоянии у него могут быть галлюцинации.

В комнату заглянул отец.

— Здравствуй, Скотт.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински.

— Как твоя мама?

— Мама отлично, передает вам привет. Вот блин, я забыл зайти в магазин, — спохватился вдруг Скотт. — Прости, Стайлз, мне надо бежать. До свидания, мистер Стилински, — скомкано попрощался он. — Стайлз, я загляну завтра после школы.

 

— Сын, у тебя все в порядке? — озабоченно поинтересовался отец.

— Да, пап, мне уже лучше и температура спала, — энергично закивал головой Стайлз и тут же об этом пожалел. Голова закружилась, тело наполнилось тяжестью. Чертова слабость.

— Все равно, ложись в постель. Надеюсь, в этом пакете нет ничего запрещенного, — хмыкнул он, заметив, как сильно Стайлз его сжимает.

— Это лекарство по семейному рецепту Хейлов, — автоматически выдал Стайлз.

— Правда? Помню, Талия славилась своими лекарскими способностями. Если это сделано по ее рецепту, тебе стоит его принять, — вот так, даже не спросил, кто передал его сыну это снадобье. Хотя чего спрашивать — и так ясно, что Дерек. После того инцидента, когда Хейла обвинили в убийстве сестры, а потом оправдали, они ни разу не заговаривали о нем. Конечно, отец знал, что Дерек Хейл заменил Финстока.

 

Стайлз отключился сразу после того, как выпил снадобье. Должно быть, в нем содержался сонный компонент.

Утром он почувствовал себя значительно лучше. В горле еще чуть-чуть першило, но слабость отступила. Он снова принял лекарство, опять уснул и проспал до самого вечера.

А на следующий день отправился в школу, несмотря на протесты отца. Харрис устраивал контрольную, и Стайлз не хотел пропускать, ведь тогда ему пришлось бы писать ее отдельно от класса, а оставаться с химиком и его пристальным взглядом один на один не входило в его планы. Отец, удостоверившись, что температуры нет, поколебавшись, удерживать все же не стал.

* * *

— Зачем ты пришел? Тебе еще рано тренироваться, — заметив его, поспешил выразить недовольство Дерек. Хмурый, со сложенными на груди руками, почти нависая над Стайлзом, он выглядел внушительно и... странно привлекательно. Стайлз с удивлением понял, что соскучился.

— Решил убедиться, что никто из членов команды не покалечен, — вальяжно разваливаясь на скамейке запасных, язвительно осклабился он, вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить за снадобье, как собирался.

— Без тебя у них это плохо получается, — сокрушенно цокнул Дерек. — Но кто-нибудь обязательно покалечится, как только ты вернешься, — ехидно добавил он, заставляя Стайлза проглотить все слова благодарности.

— Уиттмор, замени Гринберга, — гаркнул он, подходя к кромке поля. — Маккол, ты на место Уиттмора.

И, к удивлению Стайлза, парни без разговоров поменялись.

Приземлившийся на скамейку рядом со Стайлзом Махейлани устало вытер пот со лба. Впрочем, недовольным при этом он не выглядел.

— Достал он вас? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Дерек? Нет, с чего ты взял? — удивился Дэнни, кажется, вполне искренне.

Дерек, значит, не мистер Хейл... Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Он не кричит, если кто-то ошибается, и всегда разъясняет, как исправить, — поделился Дэнни.

— Но ведь, он такой... хмурый. Разве это не раздражает?

— Напротив, это придает ему привлекательности, — мечтательно улыбнулся Дэнни. Стайлз проглотил нервный смешок. Кто-то, кажется, запал на Хейла. Ну конечно, Дэнни — гей и смотрит на Дерека как на сексуальный объект, а значит, не может быть объективным. Но, может, и Стайлз не объективен? Конечно, по иным причинам. Он привык видеть в Дереке только зверя, хищника. Может, надо дать ему шанс?

* * *

К активным тренировкам Дерек допустил его только через неделю. До той поры полностью игнорируя. А вот Стайлз, напротив, пристально изучал Дерека и его манеру обучения.

Он не мог не отметить, что некоторые члены команды стали играть лучше, словно узнали какой-то секрет. Нет, ну серьезно, не могут же обычные люди всего за несколько тренировок настолько улучшить свои показатели? Если, конечно, они не оборотни. С Айзеком, Бойдом и Скоттом все было ясно. Джексон и раньше показывал впечатляющие результаты, а теперь, как минимум, не отставал от Маккола.

Но, сколько бы Стайлз не приглядывался, ничего подозрительного в тренировках Дерека не видел. Начинал тот всегда с разминки, заставляя наматывать круги по стадиону, и особенно ратовал за бег с препятствиями, которые нужно было не просто перепрыгивать, но и где надо огибать или уворачиваться. Полезный, кстати, навык для игрока в лакросс.

Никакого чрезмерного насилия на поле, все в рамках игры — иногда, конечно, довольно жесткой, но и всё.

 

Выходить на поле к этой «обновленной» команде, честно говоря, было немного страшно. Стайлз готовился быть затоптанным на первой же тренировке. Но Дерек и не собирался сразу пускать его в самую гущу. Вручив Стайлзу стик и поставив в пару с Джимом Ламбертом — еще одним неудачником со скамейки запасных, он велел тренировать подачу на свободной половине поля, пока остальные атаковали ворота.

Удары Ламберта были мощными, он использовал обманные маневры, и Стайлзу пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы поймать хоть несколько мячей. Он запыхался; кисти, отвыкшие от таких нагрузок, ныли.

— Расслабь плечо, поверни немного ладонь, — Хейл как из-под земли вырос за спиной. Стайлз почувствовал жар его тела — от Дерека всегда шло тепло, как от печки, — и чуть не выпустил рукоять стика, когда тот прижался к нему грудью.

— Держи увереннее, вот так, — скомандовал Дерек, обхватив его пальцы своими. — Да, правильно, но запястья не напрягай, действуй предплечьем, — горячие ладони сомкнулись на запястьях, а потом скользнули выше, чувствительно сжимая руки чуть выше локтя. — Замахивайся от бедра, — наставительно добавил он и отошел. — Попробуй. Ламберт, давай.

Стайлз сделал в точности, как подсказал Дерек, и поймал первый же мяч, не напрягаясь.

— Вау! — выдохнул он, широко улыбаясь.

— Тебе стоит потренировать стойку, позже я покажу тебе пару приемов. А пока отдыхай, — прокомментировал Дерек. — Ламберт, замени Лэйхи.

— Дерек, — смущенно окликнул его Стайлз, — я так и не сказал тебе спасибо.

— Это моя работа, — пожал плечами тот.

— Я не про это, хотя чувак, это тоже круто. Ты хороший тренер. Я про лекарство, мне помогло.

— Я рад. Надеюсь, я смогу сделать тебя сносным игроком, — хмыкнул он. — А сейчас вали в душ, — поморщился он, намекая, что от Стайлза воняет. Чертово волчье обоняние.

 

До игры с «Бобрами» оставалось около двух недель. Расписание тренировок стало жестче, команда собиралась почти каждый день. Дерек не щадил никого. Играли в полную силу.

В одну из тренировок в Стайлза влепились сразу двое — Гринберг и Маккол. И хотя Скотт постарался смягчить удар, синяки на ребрах Стайлза все равно потом проявились.

Дерек лишь хмуро покачал головой и велел не зевать. А на следующей тренировке заставил всех отрабатывать нападение. Перемешивая игроков между собой, пробуя разные пары, заставлял сначала снова и снова врезаться друг в друга, а потом пытаться увернуться. Вдоволь насмотревшись на их жалкие попытки уйти от столкновения, на примере продемонстрировал целую серию обманных маневров.

Когда Стайлз обошел сразу трех игроков защиты, Дерек больно сжал его плечо и, наклонившись, рыкнул:

— Не зазнавайся, — при этом он улыбался, и Стайлз даже не нашел слов, чтобы съязвить. Похвала от Дерека, пусть и выраженная таким способом, льстила.

 

У Стайлза все еще не очень получалось бегать, зато передачи выходили отлично. Особенно пасы Скотту. Даже с Джексоном у них складывался тандем. Не ладилось только с Лэйхи. Стайлз понятия не имел почему. Казалось, Айзек имеет какие-то претензии лично к нему. Именно от Лэйхи ему доставалось больше всего толчков и грубых выпадов.

Стайлз мог бы пожаловаться Дереку, в конце концов, Айзек был его бетой, но не хотел показаться слабаком. Поэтому он просто учился лучше уворачиваться.

 

Мечтая сыграть с «Бобрами», Стайлз, честно говоря, не думал, что Хейл действительно предоставит ему такую возможность, и не обижался — он и так бывал в поле гораздо чаще, чем когда-либо при Финстоке. Тем более, это не мешало ему активно болеть, вертеться и подпрыгивать на скамейке запасных, срывая голос каждый раз, когда команда забивала гол.

Разрыв в счете все увеличивался, уже для всех было очевидным, что «Бобрам» не отыграться, поэтому неожиданная замена, которую потребовал Дерек, показалась Стайлзу странной и бессмысленной. Никто же не был травмирован, не валился с ног, хотя Ламберт — повезло мальчишке, он больше не сидел в запасных — и выглядел немного утомленным.

— Стилински вместо Ламберта, — громко оповестил судья.

Стайлз испуганно зыркнул на Дерека, а тот, сложив руки на груди, насмешливо посмотрел на него с видом, мол, ты же хотел — вот и иди, покажи, что можешь.

 

Он бежал по полю, старательно огибая соперников. Мяч упруго сидел в сетке. И тут впереди возникли сразу три игрока «Бобров». Пройти их не представлялось возможным, нужно было пасовать. Стайлз огляделся — по закону подлости из своих ближе всех был Лейхи, а легкий отсвет желтого в его глазах лишь добавлял сомнений в успешности маневра. Но делать было нечего. Скотта блокировали, он отчаянно сигнализировал, что не доберется. Стайлз взмахнул стиком и отправил мяч в сторону Айзека. Лейхи подпрыгнул, чуть развернулся — позер несчастный — и, поймав, тут же отправил мяч в ворота соперников. Вратарь отразить удар не смог.

Трибуны загудели от восторга. Выбежала стайка болельщиц с помпонами. Матч закончился.

Все бросились обниматься. Стайлз поймал взгляд Лейхи и подмигнул ему, тот криво усмехнулся и отсалютовал в ответ. Со всех сторон потянулись чьи-то руки, Стайлза толкнули в спину, и он чуть не завалился носом в траву, вместо этого уткнувшись в чью-то твердую грудь. Подняв глаза, он обнаружил недовольного и немного смущенного Дерека, которого, видимо, тоже захлестнуло волной всеобщих обнимашек.

— Спасибо, — в приливе благодарности Стайлз поднял руку, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу, но их снова толкнули, и Стайлз, чтобы не упасть, схватился за его шею. А Дерек, наверное, автоматически, обнял его за талию. Он был так близко — Стайлз разглядел темный ободок вокруг радужки, заметил, как трепещут крылья его носа, и ощутил его дыхание. Секунда, и в глазах Дерека загорелось что-то темное, зелень стала насыщенно яркой, не переходя в алое, губы шевельнулись. И Стайлз почувствовал кусачий трепет чуть ниже пупка.

Странное напряжение нарушил Маккол, вклинившись аккурат между ними. Стайлз вынужден был опустить руки. Дерек и вовсе отступил. Обнимая Скотта, Стайлз обратил внимание, что вся стая, оттеснив чужих, собралась вокруг Дерека. И среди них был Джексон.

* * *

— Стайлз, — совсем не удивленно, скорее обреченно выдохнул Дерек, откладывая в сторону массивные железные цепи.

— Надо поговорить, — буркнул Стайлз, растерявший вдруг почти всю свою злость. Там, на поле, он понял, что Дерек обратил Джексона, и рассвирепел, а теперь от той ярости остались лишь угли.

— И о чем же? — вопросительно вскинул брови Дерек, встречаясь с ним глазами. Смутившись, Стайлз отвел взгляд. Его внимание привлекла отсыревшая стена напротив, заставив пристальнее оглядеть место, где жила стая. Он был здесь впервые.

Старое железнодорожное депо выглядело отстойно; ржавые вагоны, заменявшие членам стаи комнаты, выглядели совершенно не так романтично, как должны были в представлении Стайлза.

— Чувак, по-моему, тебе стоит найти другое жилье, — сказал он совсем не то, что собирался.

— В доме ремонт.

— Ты затеял ремонт в доме в лесу? — неожиданный ответ совсем уж выбил из колеи.

Дерек утвердительно кивнул, продолжая сверлить Стайлза пристальным взглядом.

— Зачем ты пришел? — хмуро буркнул он, устав ждать, пока Стайлз скажет сам.

— Ты укусил Джексона, — вышло совсем не грозно, даже жалко. Стайлз недовольно поморщился.

— Я дал ему то, что он просил, — не смутившись, пожал плечами Дерек.

— Это месть Скотту, да? Ты не смог заполучить его и взял его соперника? — уже произнося это, Стайлз осознавал, что неправ.

— Мне не за что мстить Макколу, тем более, он скоро сам попросится в мою стаю.

— Да ладно? С чего бы это?

— Стайлз, оборотням без стаи не выжить. Скотт может и идиот, но не дурак.

— Ясно. И что, теперь ты собираешься обратить всю команду?

— Не пори чушь, — фыркнул Дерек.

— А что? — Стайлза уже несло. — Команда оборотней, которая полностью подчиняется тебе, разве не заманчиво?

— Считаешь, что мне недостаточно гормонально неуравновешенных подростков, которые у меня уже есть?

— Откуда мне знать, может, ты получаешь от этого удовольствие?

— Может мне и тебя укусить? — сверкнул глазами Дерек и шагнул навстречу. — Ты — маленький раздражающий засранец, который не умеет быть благодарным и вечно крутится под ногами, — он все наступал, и Стайлз неожиданно оказался прижатым к железному боку вагона.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — стараясь не обращать внимания на заполошно бьющееся сердце, выдавил из себя Стайлз.

— Неужели, — оскалился Дерек, полуобратившись.

И Стайлз совсем запутался в своих эмоциях. Он уже не знал, чего в них больше — страха или предвкушения и желания подразнить.

— Если бы собирался, давно сделал бы, — нахально ухмыльнулся он, касаясь кончиком пальца отросшего клыка.

Дерек рыкнул, но в этом рыке было больше раздражения и досады, чем настоящей угрозы.

— Когда-нибудь ты меня вынудишь, — неразборчиво пробормотал он.

— Прости, я немного слетел с катушек, когда понял про Джексона, — вдруг повинился Стайлз.

Дерек от неожиданности даже отступил и принял человеческий облик.

— И я удивлен, — добавил Стайлз. — Не думал, что из тебя выйдет такой крутой тренер. Покажешь мне еще раз тот прием, которому ты научил Айзека?

 

После этого разговора между ними установились почти дружеские отношения. Почти — потому что было в них еще что-то такое — смущающее Стайлза. То, как Дерек иногда смотрел на него, когда думал, что никто не замечает. Да и сам Стайлз чувствовал неконтролируемый трепет, находясь в непосредственном контакте с ним.

Тренировки приняли какой-то опасный, слишком интимный оттенок. По крайней мере, так казалось Стайлзу. Но Скотт вроде бы ничего такого не замечал, да и другие оборотни по отношению к нему вели себя спокойно. Даже Айзек. Стайлз был уверен, это из-за того, как он показал себя в игре с «Бобрами». У него реально получилось.

* * *

Лакросс занимал все больше времени. Помимо тренировок с командой Стайлз теперь тренировался со стаей. С тех пор, как они переехали в отремонтированный дом Хейлов, Стайлз был у них постоянным гостем. Иногда он просто наблюдал за спаррингами оборотней. Ему больше не казалось, что жесткие стычки и сломанные конечности щенков — это что-то предосудительное. Руки и ноги скоро заживали, а беты вели себя более покладисто. Вывести их из равновесия теперь было не так просто. Можно было быть спокойным, что никто не начнет спонтанно обращаться посреди класса из-за невыученного урока. Но чаще Дерек устраивал импровизированные мини-матчи, в которых находилось место и Стайлзу. Даже Джексон снизошел до того, чтобы показать ему несколько приемов.

 

Проблема была в том, что Стайлз иногда чрезмерно увлекался. Переключившись на лакросс, он запустил учебу.

— Сын, нам надо поговорить, — серьезный тон отца подсказал Стайлзу, что нужно готовиться к головомойке.

— Пап, я тороплюсь на тренировку, — попытался выкрутиться он.

— Никаких тренировок, пока не подтянешь химию и литературу. Серьезно, Стайлз, — литература? Я думал, что уж в сочинениях ты мастер, — разочарованно качнул головой отец. Это и впрямь не было бы для Стайлза проблемой, если бы он прочел нужную книгу или хотя бы просто явился на урок.

— Но пап, у нас скоро игра с «Тиграми». Дерек обещал поставить меня в основной состав.

— Ты сейчас же вернешься в комнату и сядешь за уроки. А с Дереком я поговорю сам. Возможно, будет лучше, если ты вообще уйдешь из команды.

— Что? Нет! Пап, я... у меня только стало по-настоящему получаться, ты...

— Иди к себе, Стайлз.

 

На следующий день Дерек выловил его в коридоре и больно стиснул плечо.

— Какого черта, Стайлз? Я думал, ты собирался поступать в колледж. Разве тебе не нужны хорошие оценки?

— Я могу получить спортивную стипендию, — фыркнул он, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки.

— С каких это пор ты решил делать спортивную карьеру?

— С недавних, — Стайлз прекратил рыпаться, понимая, что из хватки оборотня все равно высвободиться не удастся.

— Стайлз, ты идиот? Я запрещаю тебе приходить на тренировки.

— Но, Дерек...

— Никаких «но». Займись учебой. Вернешься, когда улучшишь отметки.

— Но игра с «Тиграми», ты обещал, — беспомощно пробормотал Стайлз в спину удаляющемуся Хейлу.

 

— Почему ты прячешься под трибунами? — поинтересовался Скотт, пристраиваясь рядом.

— Ненавижу его, — невпопад буркнул Стайлз, глядя куда-то между деревянных скамей.

— Я думал, у вас с Дереком все наладилось, — сообразив, на кого смотрит Стайлз, удивился Скотт.

— Он запретил мне приходить сюда из-за плохой успеваемости.

— Я слышал, как твой отец разговаривал с ним.

— Правда? Мой отец? И что он сказал?

— Честно говоря, Дерек сделал все, чтобы смягчить гнев шерифа. Он сказал, что ты достиг значительных успехов. И что не знал, что ты прогуливаешь занятия. Господи, Стайлз, я не понимаю, раньше тебе ничего не мешало совмещать и то, и другое.

— Возможно, нужно пересмотреть дозу адеролла, — передернул плечами Стайлз. — Странно себя чувствую, лакросс помогал сосредоточиться.

— Ты что, снова в кого-то влюбился? Это ведь не Лидия? Ты ведь не настолько...

— Ни в кого я не влюбился, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Я просто пытался стать хорошим игроком.

* * *

Окунувшись в учебу с головой, Стайлз, словно одержимый, ночами читал пропущенные лекции, гуглил недостающую информацию, писал контрольные. Умудрился даже получить высший бал у Харриса, который терпеть его не мог. К стадиону не приближался, с бетами Хейла почти не общался, все новости узнавал у Скотта, который наконец-то признал Дерека своим альфой и стал полноправным членом его стаи.

 

Матч с «Тиграми» Стайлз смотрел с трибун вместе с отцом, подпрыгивая и азартно вопя, отчаянно желая быть на поле вместе с командой.

— Ты вернешься, — ободряюще хлопнул его по спине отец, заметив его состояние. — Будут и другие игры.

Они выиграли. Решающий мяч в сетку ворот отправил Бойд.

Вскинув кулаки в победном жесте, Стайлз вскочил со своего места, собираясь спуститься к своим, но, увидев Дерека, передумал. И совсем не потому, что не хотел его видеть — скорее наоборот. Это и пугало.

— Надеюсь, Дерек задержится на посту тренера, — сказал вдруг отец. — У него хорошо получается. Даже тебя увлек так, что я еле оторвал.

Стайлз очень постарался не покраснеть.

 

Оценки Стайлз исправил, но в команду возвращаться не спешил. Ему нравился лакросс, но еще больше нравился тренер. После стольких лет восхищения точеными ножками и клубничными локонами Лидии Мартин Стайлз вдруг запал на стальные мускулы и небритую рожу Дерека Хейла. Неподходящий выбор объекта — фирменное везение Стилински. Как будто увлечение парнем само по себе недостаточно волнующее открытие.

Дерек являлся ему в эротических снах. Но хуже было наяву.

Переполошившись, когда у него встало на Дерека, разминающегося на поле вместе с командой, — вдруг оборотень мог унюхать его возбуждение — Стайлз решил держаться подальше. И за тренировками наблюдал издалека. Правда, держаться совсем в стороне не получалось. Он подходил к дверям раздевалки, топтался у входа, почти решался войти, но в последний момент сбегал. Но однажды не успел. Дерек вышел ему навстречу.

— Почему ты не на тренировке? — хмуро поинтересовался он.

— Эм... — замялся Стайлз. — Ты же сам велел мне не приходить.

— Пока не исправишь табель. Но, насколько я знаю, ты сделал это уже больше недели назад.

— Откуда ты...

— Я — тренер, мне доступны табели вашей успеваемости, — отрезал Дерек. — Жаль, что я не следил за ними раньше. Тогда мне не пришлось бы краснеть перед твоим отцом.

— Оу, ты... — Стайлз открыл рот от удивления. — Прости, я не... — запнулся он, не зная, что сказать. — Он сильно наезжал?

— Нет, но был чертовски убедительным, — хмыкнул Дерек. — По-моему, я ему не слишком нравлюсь.

— Ты не прав, на матче он сказал, что ты хороший тренер.

— Но не хороший человек, чтобы быть рядом с его сыном, так?

— Рядом? — растерялся Стайлз, хлопая глазами. — Что? — не мог же Дерек действительно иметь в виду...

— Он не слишком доволен влиянием, которое я на тебя оказываю, — пояснил тот, и Стайлз разочарованно вздохнул. — Быть может, потому что не так давно я был подозреваемым, — невесело усмехнулся Дерек.

— Черт, это все из-за меня, — вспыхнул Стайлз. — Ты не виноват, что нравишься мне, — признание вылетело прежде, чем он успел заткнуться.

— Нравлюсь? — переспросил Дерек, глядя так пристально, что Стайлзу тут же захотелось куда-нибудь сбежать.

— Ну да, ты клевый тренер и все такое, — зачастил он. — Я пойду, пожалуй, переодеваться, да и тебя уже, наверное, ждут.

— Стайлз, стой, — Дерек поймал его за руку. И Стайлза шибануло, как от электрического разряда. Сердце бешено забилось, от места прикосновения поползли мурашки.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — дотронувшись до его запястья, проговорил Дерек. Его голос звучал как-то странно. Стайлз посмотрел ему в лицо. И потрясенно ойкнул, когда губы Хейла мимолетно прижались к его рту.

— Ты меня поцеловал? — осоловело вытаращившись, зачем-то спросил он очевидное.

— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Но поговорим об этом позже, — пообещал он, мягко отстраняя Стайлза, качнувшегося было к нему за новым поцелуем.

— Простите, мистер Хейл, я опоздал, — раздался за спиной голос Гринберга. И Стайлз прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что тот ничего не видел.

 

Натягивая форму, Стайлз старался не касаться фантомно горящих губ. Исподтишка поглядывая на переодевающегося Гринберга, он попытался на глаз определить, не видел ли тот чего лишнего, и, расценив его молчание как добрый знак, быстро выскочил из помещения. И зажмурился. Яркое полуденное солнце на мгновение ослепило его — и он заморгал, ожидая пока цветные круги перед глазами рассеются.

— Стайлз, не стой там, присоединяйся, — услышал он Дерека прежде, чем увидел.

— Ненавижу бегать, — скривился Стайлз, заметив стройную шеренгу бегущих сокомандников.

— Ты давно не тренировался, а бег необходим, чтобы размять твои застоявшиеся без дела мышцы, — усмехнулся Дерек и шлепнул его по заднице. Шокировано ойкнув, Стайлз бросился догонять парней.

* * *

После поговорить не получилось. В школе нашли труп. Его обнаружила Лидия. Повезло, что шериф не стал уточнять, что ей понадобилось в бойлерной.

— Я просто почувствовала его, — глядя в никуда, сообщила она Стайлзу и Дереку, когда они первыми прибежали на ее крик. Они и вызвали полицейских после того, как Дерек, бегло осмотрев место преступления, сказал, что оборотни к этому не причастны.

 

— А я-то надеялся, что в городе наступил покой, — проворчал Стайлз, поглядывая на суетящихся неподалеку полицейских.

— Вряд ли это связано с чем-то сверхъестественным, — заметил Дерек.

— Но Лидия...

— Она — банши, чувствует любую смерть.

— О... Думаешь, его просто убили? — Стайлз так привык к сверхъестественным смертям в Бикон-Хиллз, что мысль о возможности обыкновенного убийства даже не пришла ему в голову.

— Вполне возможно.

— Сын, поехали, — окликнул Стайлза отец, закончив осмотр места преступления. — Мне надо домой, я подвезу тебя.

— Но мы с Дереком... — попытался воспротивиться Стайлз. Они так и не успели обсудить поцелуй.

— Встретитесь завтра. Так ведь, Дерек?

— Конечно, мистер Стилински. Стайлз, езжай с отцом. Поговорим позже.

 

— Тебе обязательно портить мои свидания? — проворчал Стайлз, засовывая нос в бардачок отцовской служебной машины.

— Свидания? С Дереком Хейлом? Не смеши меня, сынок, он точно не похож на девушку, — устало отмахнулся шериф, делая вид, что не знает, как попала сюда обертка от гамбургера, которую Стайлз только что извлек из недр бумажных завалов.

— Может, мне нравятся парни, — осуждающе глянув на него, буркнул Стайлз.

— Даже если я вдруг поверю, что ты переключился на парней, — отец забрал злосчастную обертку и, скомкав, зашвырнул ее обратно, — Дерек не для тебя — слишком взрослый.

— Он старше всего на шесть лет. Что в этом такого? — напрягся Стайлз, уже жалея, что вообще затеял этот разговор.

— Мы серьезно сейчас обсуждаем Дерека Хейла в качестве твоего бойфренда? — в голосе отца появились опасные полицейские нотки.

— Ну пап, конечно я шучу, боже, — дурашливо захихикал Стайлз, обращая все в шутку. — Дерек — просто мой тренер.

Потом Стайлз ругал себя за то, что выдал отцу слишком много лишней информации. На следующий день он обнаружил его на трибунах во время тренировки. И естественно, Стайлз снова не поговорил с Дереком.

* * *

— Дерек, да подожди ты, — Стайлз наткнулся на него совершенно случайно на выходе из супермаркета. Дерек вез за собой внушительную тележку, наполненную едой; наверняка закупился для всей стаи.

— Стайлз, — несколько обреченно выдохнул он и принялся загружать пакеты в багажник Камаро.

— Может, мы уже поговорим, что значил тот поцелуй?

— Я поторопился. Ты еще слишком юн, — спокойно ответил Дерек, не глядя на него.

— Ты что, с отцом говорил?

По дернувшемуся уголку губ Стайлз понял, что попал в яблочко.

— Господи, ну почему? Почему мне мешают в отношениях, которые у меня еще даже не начались? — нервно фыркнул он. — Дерек, ты хотел сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь, и ты... — он дождался, пока тот посмотрит на него, и затараторил. — Что? Хочешь пригласить меня на свидание? Встречаться? Или просто трахнуть? Кстати, я согласен на любой вариант, ну, чтоб ты знал, — во рту так пересохло, что пришлось облизаться.

— Ты в курсе, что того школьника убил мужчина, неравнодушный к юным мальчикам?

— Он его что, изнасиловал? — недовольный резкой смены темы, Стайлз все же не смог удержаться от расспросов. — Откуда ты знаешь? Отец ничего мне...

— Он хотел оградить тебя от этого, — поджал губы Дерек.

— Как это связано с нами?

— Я старше.

— Ненамного.

— Твой отец меня посадит.

— Нет, если не узнает.

— Я не буду встречаться с тобой тайно.

— Оу, а ты хочешь со мной встречаться?

— Я много чего хочу с тобой делать, и почти все из этого противозаконно.

— Эм... ух ты! Это неожиданно и... лестно... черт побери, ты, правда...? — Стайлз смущенно запнулся.

— Правда ли я хочу тебя трахнуть? Заткнуть твой болтливый рот своим членом? Да, Стайлз. Но не думаю, что ты готов.

— О, ну... — открыв рот, Стайлз непроизвольно глянул на пах Дерека и покраснел до самых ушей.

— Может, начнем с поцелуев? — беспомощно буркнул он, когда Дерек, шагнув ближе, погладил его по щеке, скользнув большим пальцем по губам.

— В том-то и дело, Стайлз. Твой отец прав. Я не подросток, вообще-то даже не человек, мне недостаточно только поцелуев, я не смогу остановиться, — вздохнул он и, обдав горячим дыханием, отстранился. — Думаю, будет лучше, если мы прекратим это сейчас, — развернувшись, он быстро сел в машину и сразу уехал.

Шумно выдохнув, Стайлз оперся о брошенную тележку и чуть не свалился, когда она покатилась.

Когда все успело стать таким запутанным? Когда его отношение к Дереку от почти ненависти переросло во влюбленность? И что ему теперь делать?

Но оставлять все как есть он точно не собирался. И скрывать свои намерения — тоже.

 

Дерек оказался крепким орешком. На каждую выходку Стайлза он отвечал увеличением физических нагрузок, заставляя его больше бегать, прыгать и отжиматься.

Но Стайлз не отступал и продолжал пытаться.

Тренировки и желание заслужить благосклонность Дерека приносили свои успехи. Стайлз подтянул учебу, и Дерек включил его в основной состав. Он требовал с него почти так же, как с членов своей стаи, а они все были оборотнями, а значит, намного выносливее.

Отец все еще беспокоился, что Стайлз слишком много времени проводит с Хейлом, и даже запретил ездить к нему в дом.

 

Как-то раз, выходя из школы после очередной не слишком удачной попытки соблазнить Дерека в раздевалке, хотя небольшой прогресс сегодня все же случился — Стайлзу достались объятия и короткий почти целомудренный поцелуй без языка, — мечтательно поглаживая губы, он заметил отца, облокотившегося о его джип.

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — вспыхнул Стайлз.

— Ты слишком часто задерживаешься, а того убийцу все еще не нашли.

— Что ты имеешь против того, что я стал одним из лучших в команде? И заметь, ты же видел наши игры, это не из-за того, что тренер выделяет меня — я заслужил свое место. Дерек научил. И не его вина, что я в него влюбился. И если бы ты не вмешался, я бы уже давно познал все радости гейского секса.

— Стайлз! — возмутился шериф.

— Ну папа! Мне скоро восемнадцать, — раздраженно простонал он. — Дерек не такой старый. Я нравлюсь ему. Но он послушался тебя и не трогает. Даже не целует. А то, что ты видел сегодня… Ты же видел, да? Это даже поцелуем не назовешь, — обиженно проворчал Стайлз. — Почему ты никак не поймешь? Мама ведь тоже была младше тебя, когда вы начали встречаться, — напомнил он. — Хочешь сказать, вы ждали ее совершеннолетия? — ответа не понадобилось, по смущенному лицу отца и так все было понятно. С досады пнув колесо, Стайлз открыл дверцу джипа и молча полез внутрь.

За ужином отец попытался вернуться к этому разговору, но Стайлз пресек все его попытки.

 

Из-за какого-то глупого ребячества Стайлз пропустил следующую тренировку, бесцельно катаясь по городу до позднего вечера. А вернувшись домой, открыл рот от изумления, встретив на кухне встревоженных отца и Дерека.

— Где ты был? — спросил отец. Дерек лишь пристально смотрел.

— Гулял, — буркнул он.

— Я не разрешал тебе пропускать тренировку, — недовольно заметил Дерек.

— Может, у меня были срочные личные дела, — закипая, прошипел Стайлз.

— Какие это? — нахмурился отец, мигом став похожим на Дерека. А Дерек шагнул ближе — раздувая ноздри, словно обнюхивая.

— Может, у меня свидание было, — хитро прищурился Стайлз.

Отец растерянно моргнул, а глаза Дерека полыхнули красным. Не хватало только, чтобы отец сейчас узнал еще и про оборотней.

— Ладно, не было у меня никакого свидания, — сдулся он. — И, судя по всему, из-за вас двоих еще долго не будет. Надеюсь, я не умру девственником, — обреченно вздохнул он, прошествовав мимо них, и только тут заметил на столе пиццу.

— Ну вот, стоило мне оставить тебя одного, как ты уже ешь вредную пищу, — проворчал Стайлз, засовывая кусок в рот.

— Ты бы хоть согрел, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Не указывай мне. Наверняка, это ты принес ее в дом, — обвинил его Стайлз, ткнув пальцем в грудь.

Отец покачал головой.

— Дерек, останешься на ужин? Думаю, нам не помешает немного виски.

Тот в ответ кивнул и, отобрав у удивленно разинувшего рот Стайлза кусок пиццы, засунул его в микроволновку.

— Сядь нормально. Поешь и иди к себе. Ты наказан, — велел отец.

— Но...

— Иди, Стайлз, — поддержал его Дерек. — Я поднимусь позже, подоткнуть тебе одеяло, — насмешливо пообещал он. И к удивлению Стайлза, его отец, вместо того чтобы броситься за ружьем, рассмеялся.

 

Э п и л о г

— Это был сторож! Его поймали! — выпалил Стайлз, вешаясь на Дерека, едва тот вошел.

— Я уже знаю, разговаривал с твоим отцом, — хмыкнул тот, уткнувшись носом в его шею, и шепнул: — Поднимемся к тебе?

— Я думал, мы поедем на тренировку в лес, — удивился Стайлз.

— Не сегодня. У нас есть занятие поинтереснее, — ухмыльнулся Дерек.

— Да? — недоверчиво протянул Стайлз. Ему, безусловно, нравилось обжиматься, но до смерти надоело останавливаться в шаге от главного блюда. Как-то тупо — встречаться с самым горячим парнем города и при этом оставаться девственником.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Дерек и потащил его за собой. Впихнув в комнату, он зачем-то закрыл дверь на ключ.

— Что ты... — договорить Дерек не дал, прижав всем телом, впился в губы. Стайлз жадно ответил, запуская руки под футболку, чтобы насладиться прикосновениями к голой коже, и одобрительно простонал, когда Дерек потянул с него штаны. Что?!

— Ты уверен? Ты же сам говорил, что отцовское разрешение встречаться еще не дает нам…боже, не останавливайся, Дерек!

— Думаю, он наконец понял, что у нас это серьезно, — самодовольно фыркнул Дерек, вылизывая его живот. — И, вроде как, благословил нас, — улыбнулся он и, подхватив с пола пакет, на который Стайлз до этого не обратил внимания, вывалил из него пачку презервативов.

— Оу! — успел пискнуть Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек завалил его на кровать. — О Боже, Дерек, да!

 

Хорошо, что отец был на дежурстве и не мог слышать его криков. Правда, он пришел слишком рано. Стайлз как раз вышел на крыльцо проводить Дерека. Шериф застал их за прощальным поцелуем.

Заметив отца, Стайлз сконфуженно вспыхнул, дернулся и чуть не уронил простыню, в которую был замотан. Увидеть своего сына голым в объятиях мужчины уж точно было бы слишком даже для такого мирового отца, как шериф Стилински. Так что, наверное, хорошо, что Дерек удержал злосчастную тряпку, пусть для этого ему и пришлось прижать к себе Стайлза еще теснее.

Но в целом приличия были соблюдены.


End file.
